Vibrations can do Wonders to a Girl
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: SUMMER/KIRSTEN FEMSLASH. Seth and Ryan have left Newport and corrupted the vibrating frequencies of those close to them. So when you're lonely and horny and your son's former girl with a rockin' body comes over, it's hard to act motherly....


_Firstly, don't ask me about the title :D It's pretty shitty, I know…_

_I can never come up with any good names for any of my stories :S_

_For people on Literotica, I wrote this story almost seven months back and now I've adapted it…quite a lot. If you think my new stories suck, trust me that my old ones are worse :P But I've managed to step it up, I think!_

_I know Summer's not really a brunette, but let's just imagine it that way so my story can sound a bit better and more free-flowing :P Because there's not really a term for black-haired women. Anyways, not too important, just thought I'd mention it :)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kirsten opened the front door and saw Summer holding a crate. It was full, and the girl had a grit determination on her face.

"Summer, hello," Kirsten welcomed her.

"Hey Mrs. Cohen. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Kirsten asked, noticing Summer not as relaxed as normal.

"I'm here to get over Seth," Summer said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

It had been a couple months since Seth had sailed out from Newport without leaving Summer nothing but a letter and a couple of what she saw as pathetic calls on the fourth of July.

"Well my therapist said the best thing I can do to move on in my life is to divest myself of all of Seth's material possessions."

Kirsten didn't follow this newly well-spoken Summer.

"I gotta dump off a bunch of his crap," the teenager explained, bluntly once again.

"Oh, right. Got it," Kirsten said with a smile.

"My therapist said that it's my best chance at ever again vibrating at a high frequency."

""Vibrating at a high frequency"?" Kirsten was puzzled again.

"Lynn Grabhorn; 'Excuse Me, Your Life Is Waiting'?" This was a smarter side of Summer. "Human beings have an electro-chemical currency running through us which is affected by our emotions. When you're feeling happy or joyful, that current or energy is vibrating at a higher frequency than when you're feeling sad or angry at, let's say…Seth Cohen. When you're vibrating at a _higher_ frequency, you're more likely to attract happy people than when you're vibrating at a _low_, sad, bitter-at-Cohen frequency. It's the law of attraction and physics."

"Okay, well…you know where to find his room."

"Thanks," Summer said began making her way up the stairs.

"Summer. For the record, if he wasn't my son...I'd do the same thing," Kirsten told her with a smile, which the brunette returned.

Summer had done what she'd planned; dumping everything Seth had given her onto his bed…everything that had linked the two of them together.

Coming back down the stairs she thought about taking a quick look around in the poolhouse…maybe she was lying to herself and wasn't _really_ over Seth.

A year ago, Summer never would have been this sentimental, but so much of her life had changed. She thought about last Thanksgiving when she and Seth had first made out – _really_ made out – for the first time.

Of course, he was really keeping her in there because Anna was over as well. But he had good intentions, and what he said was true; could you blame him for wanting to be with both girls?

"Oh my God," Summer squealed as she opened then just as quickly shut the poolhouse door. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Kirsten was laying on the king bed, her jeans pulled down to her knees and her hands in between her spread legs.

Kirsten quickly sat up to see Summer just outside the door – the younger girl could only cover her hands over face in embarrassment as she leaned against the closed glass door.

She swiftly pulled her underwear and jeans back up around her waist before making a couple hand gestures for Summer to come back in.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cohen."

Summer avoided eye contact for a fair while as she opened the door again; standing there red-faced.

"It's okay, it's okay" Kirsten assured her.

If anything, shouldn't she be the one that's embarrassed!

"Um, well uh, I -I should probably get going," Summer stuttered.

Without doubt, this was one of the most awkward moments of her life.

"Summer, wait," Kirsten called out. "I don't want you to think I'm some…crazy, promiscuous mom."

"I –I don't," Summer trailed off quietly.

"You know before how you were talking about _high_ and _low_ frequencies?"

Summer nodded, almost painfully as she cringed with further embarrassment. She had never walked in on anyone doing _it_ before, let alone a thirty-something year old mother.

"Well, I guess I'm vibrating at a low frequency," Kirsten sighed. "It's just that, ever since the boys had left, I've been a bit down…a bit lonely, you know?"

Summer could empathize with it – she felt the same way – and Seth's _her_ son…it must be worse.

"I miss Ryan," Kirsten said softly, not really talking to Summer, just to herself out loud.

Ryan? Why Ryan?! What about her own flesh and blood?

Kirsten noticed Summer looking up at her now. The room dropped in intensity, but she knew the brunette would want some answers as to why she's secretly missing a son of barely a year more.

With a quick glance, Kirsten could see Summer's erect nipples showing through.

Should she go for it? Should she tell her? Should Summer be the one she _finally_ admits it to?

Kirsten reached under the bed, pulling out a pink rubber dick that was at its side.

"See the size of this dildo. What do you think I'm trying to replicate?" she stared Summer in the eyes with a wry smile.

Awkward extravaganza _once again_!

"Ryan," Kirsten told Summer, who could only mumble incoherently and shift her hands and fingers.

"Really?" A hint of intrigue hit Summer.

"Mm-hm," Kirsten nodded amiably. "Me and him used to…" She trailed off with a frown, and Summer's jaw dropped at the revelation. "You want a… _taste_?" she snapped back into the moment, holding the dildo out to Summer.

The brunette hesitantly took a couple steps towards the bed and offering.

Kirsten could see the younger girl shaking as she took hold of the hot-pink toy.

"Do you mind if I…?" Summer asked extremely quietly – almost ashamedly.

"It's all yours," Kristen said with a growing smile.

"I have really small hands," Summer blurted with a snicker as she wrapped both hands around what had to be an eight-inch long and two-inch thick dildo. "It's huge," Summer blushed. "Is Ryan _really_ this big?" She felt dirty saying it, but her curiosity was bubbling over.

Kirsten nodded sweetly at her, with a look of bliss and pleasure.

Summer could feel herself dampening between the legs as she began deepthroating the dildo. She loved the feel of a nice cock in her mouth…it had been a while.

After a good minute, Summer shifted her jeans and panties around her ankles, taking a seat on the bed. She didn't mind that Kirsten was watching her intently – she was far too horny to care – besides, she was a cool mom, and Summer still thought about the idea of being with another girl.

Who knows, a mature woman could be better than someone her own age – even if did end up only watching and playing as well.

Summer pierced the dildo head into her quivering opening – her labia were beckoning for the gentle strokes. If she couldn't get Zack to pleasure her, a sense of manhood – even if it _was_ fake – would be good enough.

"Are you _sure_ Ryan's is this big?" she spoke after a few strokes and a long silence.

Everything about the happenings and conversation seemed so casual now…as if this was the ordinary 'girls-being-girls' thing.

"Mmm," Kirsten thought about it. "Probably bigger."

But Summer didn't believe her. After just a couple _glorious_ strokes her pussy was not only more than satisfied, but exhausted. How the fuck did Kirsten survive Ryan's when Summer could barely survive this fake one?

"Alright then, spread your legs," Summer took a hint of control. She wanted to 'test' the mother, if you will.

"Come on, Mrs. Cohen. If you _really_ took Ryan, you wouldn't be scared of this little thing, would you?" Summer said to a rather hesitant Kirsten.

"Okay, okay," Kirsten accepted the 'challenge.' If it meant proving where she'd been, she'd do it. Besides, getting yourself jammed with a fake dick by another woman didn't really scream "inconvenience."

"You just have to take off your clothes, Summer."

They made playful smiles at one another; neither prepared to stop the other, and neither finding that they didn't want to be in this situation.

Kirsten watched as Summer kicked off her jeans, shoes, and lovely lingerie underwear (the reasoning for wearing them was either very intentional for that when she gets some she's prepared, or she just loved them for the feeling and wore them everyday. Personally, Kirsten hoped it was the first one.).

Kirsten leaned over to help the younger girl with her top. Summer could smell the refreshing scent of cum that was laced on Kirsten's fingers from the orgasm she must have had lying down before.

Once her shirt was off, Kirsten was only too happy to frantically scramble her hands behind the brunette's back to unclip her beige bra, and Summer's breasts were as beautiful as her face.

"Okay, enough staring," Summer quipped playfully. She never thought she'd be kneeling completely naked in front of her ex-boyfriend's mother and have her breasts fixated on as if on surveillance.

It was good, but it wasn't the most interesting meal on the menu at this particular time.

Summer crawled down to eye level with Kirsten's thighs. Without warning, she shoved the dildo into her.

"Oi, humbug!" Kirsten cried and moaned out in delight as it first penetrated between her. After a couple pumps she was licking her lips and thrashing her head side to side.

She built intensity with each entry, but it hadn't even been two minutes before Summer let go of her grasp. She tried everything; from the side, from above, vigorously, gently, teasingly, downright maniacally – _nothing_ set Kirsten off…she just lay there moaning and groaning.

The pumping took more breath out of Summer than it did Kirsten.

"You're such a cute, Summer," Kirsten said as she watched Summer in despair. That's the type of girl she was; here she is, jamming a fucking dildo inside another woman, and now she's hanging her head in despair…it was a turn-on for Kirsten.

"You're in the moment, go for it," Kirsten thought to herself. Not before long, her mind was screaming at her to take Summer into her arms.

If Seth didn't find the brunette reason enough to stay in Newport, his mother would sure find a way of showing Summer that she is the most beautiful girl around.

Kirsten stripped herself naked on the bed, before crouching down and playfully entwining her fingers with Summer's. She soothingly took Summer's left breast and nipple into her mouth as both girls moved their hands down one another's bodies.

Summer was just inches from Kirsten's wet cunt when the older woman beat her to the race.

Kirsten tingled her fingers inside a pulsating Summer. They had quite obviously had their share of experimentation, and that thought alone sent the brunette wild.

Now it was her turn and Kirsten's experience showed as her fingers and tongue worked over Summer's most sensitive areas. Summer was moaning like the schoolgirl she was, her face clenching as she neared orgasm.

"Ooooh…Mrs. Cohen," Summer let out so innocently as her face clenched and her first wave of cum came gushing out. It had been a long time building up.

"Do you-" Summer paused as the sensations continued. "Do you have a strap…to fit around," she couldn't quite think of the name. "Uh, like a strap-on thingy."

"A harness?" Kirsten said; she hadn't stopped smiling since Summer walked in on her.

Not knowing the proper name, Summer wasn't very 'lesbian-smart'…yet! And this lack of knowledge was another turn on for Kirsten.

Kirsten must be a damn good actress to keep her love for other women a secret. Whenever it's Sandy's night to hire the porn and he gets the girl-on-girl stuff that he _thinks_ his wife despises, it makes you wonder who's coming over it more.

"It's in our room," Kirsten said quickly before racing out of the poolhouse. "Back soon."

She was completely bare naked still…what if Sandy had just gotten home?! That might've been what Summer was thinking, but she was taking swipes and swallowing her own juices and was too horny to take notice. A dazed and confused appearance – drunk on cum?

Kirsten ran back in with an even bigger smile than before, a black harness and another dildo in-hand.

The sight of Summer self-serving herself made Kirsten all the more eager to fit it on.

Kirsten had grabbed another dildo and fitted it in as she fixed the harness around her waist. She paused, realizing she didn't know exactly what Summer wanted…disappointment surrounded her for a second.

Maybe Summer only wanted a simulation blowjob. Hell, that would be _incredible_, but Kirsten had been thinking this would go to the next base…

She'd love to make Summer scream like she would with Seth. Kirsten always thought that when she'd hear them through the seemingly paper-thin walls, screwing late at night.

"Fuck me," Summer lay there looking up at a Kirsten on her knees. She knew what the older woman was thinking. "Fuck me, _Mrs. Cohen_," she said with a big grin as she gritted her teeth playfully.

That could possibly be the best four words – the best _sentence_ – ever spoken…ever!

"Cowgirl?" Both girls asked the others at once, laughing at their similar tastes.

"Seth's favorite," Summer said.

"Sandy's favorite," Kirsten said. "And Ryan's," she added cheekily.

Summer didn't need any instructing as she sat herself upon Kirsten.

"Bit of a downsize," Summer snickered, looking between her legs as she gently pushed down into the dildo.

"Uh uh," Kristen pushed down into the bed to slide the dildo back out. "This one's going out the back door," Kirsten bit down on her lip…what a naughty mommy.

Summer had never done anal before. Seth was too afraid of getting his dick covered in her shit or breaking one of her nerves and leaving her constipated or something.

Summer opened the small hole up as best as she could with her fingers. Her head dropped back and Kirsten took hold of her hips as she squeezed the dick inside her.

Their thighs slapped together and their sweat mingled as they worked up a motion. Each thrust brought Summer moaning and thrashing about as Kirsten's eyes raced around, taking in the younger girl's glorious movements.

Their tanned, smooth, silky skin and curvaceous figures glistened as the sun set behind the poolhouse. Not that either of them noticed; they could only relish in each other's pleasure.

Kirsten's magical body, almost 40 years old, but looking half its age, and Summer's petite figure rocking to the jolts…it was enough to get homophobes coming over.

Kirsten kept the rhythm, bringing whimpers of lust to Summer's lips. But merely pleasuring Summer to another orgasm wasn't enough – it had to be the most powerful orgasm the girl had experienced.

Summer squealed and shouted her loudest of all when Kirsten jammed her pussy full.

As Summer rode the cock furiously, Kirsten fingered and fisted her pussy as best she could.

"Ooooooooohaww! Yes…YEEEAASSSSS! Mrs. Cohen," Summer groaned, the double penetration an overload.

Summer's body fell to a heap as she came; her youthful juices spreading like wildfire over the bed, dildo and Kirsten.

Neither could share any words. They wanted to…they wanted to thank one another, but the euphoria was so extreme.

Summer's ass was as red a strawberry by the time Kirsten finally pulled the dick out.

The two of them giggled as they lay on their sides, rolling around rubbing each in the cum-soaked bed sheets.

Whatever innocence and sweetness with love making this bed had previously was now consumed by somewhat-passionate, but _primarily_ lustful lesbianism.

Kirsten wasn't finished, though. She hadn't even come yet.

"Excuse me?" Kirsten said with her loving smile, hinting for Summer to pay some more special attention.

"Right," Summer giggled sweetly with a nod.

She leant over to Kirsten, their tongues embracing, before playfully turning Kirsten onto her back and taking the cowgirl position once again.

"Let's do this the old fashion way," Summer said as she sensually moved over Kirsten's body. "Nothing man about it," she smiled.

Summer rubbed a couple fingers over Kirsten's labia, before cramming them into her and flicking them rapidly. An eight-inch dick might not do the trick, but let's see if a girl half her age can get her coming from the pleasure with the sight.

"Fuuuuck!" Kirsten moaned out as she came for the first time. It wasn't like Kirsten to swear, but that's how Summer knew she'd done a good job…even if it did take quite some time.

The cum surging over Summer's fingers were only too happily licked up and replaced by her mouth as she sucked away on Kirsten's nicely-aged cunt.

"My vibrating frequency is overloaded," Kirsten said gleefully with a chuckle.


End file.
